


Garden of Naps

by FinalDestiny13



Series: I Want to Ride my Chocobro All Day [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Gen, Oracle!Noctis, seriously it's a great concept
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 15:35:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9614408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinalDestiny13/pseuds/FinalDestiny13
Summary: In which Noctis is actually the Oracle and is avoiding everyone and everything by hiding away for some well deserved nap time.Everyone but you anyway.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oracle!Noctis because of [this](https://doomherald.tumblr.com/post/156655826508/finally-designed-my-own-oracle-noct-full-view)

You watched as Ignis, Gladio, and Prompto proceeded to run around like they were trying to catch Chocochicks. It was hilarious, though you made sure to keep your laughter in check. They had lost sight of the Oracle and couldn’t find him anywhere. Luckily, you had a vague idea where he may be and the trio had yet to spot you, so you took that chance to flee and hunt the Oracle down yourself. 

You entered the palace garden and made your way inside the maze, knowing the correct path to take after much trial and error. Deep inside the maze was a small garden that was well tended to with two large trees placed there, many vibrant flowers surrounding them of colors such as blue, violet, pink, red, yellow, and white. Both trees were full of leaves, which was great if one were trying to hide from his guards and get a nap in instead of his studies and be left alone for a little while. 

You found it amazing that the three men hadn’t thought to look here each time Noctis did this. The only reason you knew was because he stumbled in one day as you were leaning against one of the trees, relaxing as you sketched the scenery. He had been surprised to see another person there and was about to turn away before you invited him over, the Oracle even more surprised and grateful that you didn’t treat him like the special person he was, but as if he were a friend. You knew whom he was of course, having crossed paths many times but never taking that step to say hello as he always seemed so occupied. But at that moment, you could see how truly tired he was and thus had invited him.

From that day forward, the both of you met one another in this spot that no one else seemed to be aware of besides the gardener, and just relaxed. Just forgot all the responsibilities and troubles that weighed on each other’s shoulders and grew close as you had hushed conversations for fear that others may discover what you both consider your spot. Some days, neither of you talked at all, Noctis sleeping as you sketched quietly beside him (usually of his sleeping face because he was adorable, not that he was aware of it).

You paused before the taller tree, seeing a flash of white mingling in with the green leaves. “Noct?” you asked softly. You stood still, hearing a rustling before a hand dropped down, beckoning you to come up before disappearing once more. With a soft giggle, you did as requested, your tree climbing skills not the best but good enough to nearly reach the Oracle, whom held a hand out to help you up onto his current branch. Grasping his hand with your own, your breath left you as he pulled you up and into his lap effortlessly, his arms settling around your waist, face burying in your hair.

“I never get used to that,” you spoke softly, not wishing to break the calm quiet that surrounded the area. He hummed, squeezing you once, his lips brushing the back of your neck causing you to shiver.

“Less talking, more napping,” he murmured, eyes closed as he reclined back against the bark of the tree, one leg dangling off the branch and holding you against his chest. 

“They’re worried you know,” you replied, setting your hands on his own and giving a light squeeze. He sighed heavily one of his hands left your waist to dig into his robes to grab his phone. He handed it to you. 

“Text them then,” he said lazily, voice thick with tiredness. 

You nodded, relaxing against his chest as you typed a message to Ignis, the more calm of the three. 

_He’s fine. Just napping. Again. :) -(y/n)_

“You realize that they’re going to discover us eventually Noct.”

“Just means we’ll have to find another hiding spot for ourselves. Perhaps a bedroom,” he murmured, deft fingers sneaking up your shirt, knowing that your face was turning red but unable to see it this time. 

“Don’t start something you’re not going to finish lazy pants,” you squeaked as you smacked his hands away, feeling the chuckle vibrate through his chest. 

“Let’s nap until they find us.” Noct pressed a kiss against your hair before nuzzling it with a deep sigh, his hold tightening on you so neither of you would fall off the branch.

Knowing there was no escaping his hold, you made yourself comfortable, threading your fingers with his own, sighing in content as you closed your eyes and joined the Oracle in his slumber. 


End file.
